


Everyone is Poly Because Avengers

by CatrinaSL



Series: Polyship Week [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyship Week, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Rare Pairings, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy, Daisy, and Pietro decide to throw a party to meet one another’s other significant others. The guest list quickly gets out of hand; everyone is poly, because Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone is Poly Because Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to hollyspacey for being awesome and betaing this fic!
> 
> Welcome to [Polyship Week](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/148509136433/here-it-is-the-moment-everyone-but-especially)!
> 
> August 27th - free day!
> 
> [The Prompt!](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/148978342557/imagine-one-of-your-larger-ot-s-decides-to-have-a) (Except I kinda changed it a little; a party is difficult enough to wrangle in this fandom, much less a sleepover!)
> 
> Imagine one of your larger ot+s decides to have a sleepover, with everyone, all in one room. how the heck do they sort out those sleeping arrangements?
> 
> Pairings list to get you started:
> 
> Darcy/Rhodey/Hill; Hill/Bruce; past Darcy/Jane/Thor; Jane/Thor/Helen; Darcy/Sam; Sam/Karen; Karen/Matt/Foggy; past(?) Bruce/Hill; past Bruce/Natasha  
> Daisy/May; Daisy/Lincoln; May/Wanda; Wanda/Vision  
> Pietro/Sharon; Sharon/Steve; past Peggy/Steve/Bucky; Sharon/Natasha; Natasha/Clint/Laura/Bobbi/Hunter; past Pietro/Jemma/Fitz; Jemma/Fitz/Mack; Mack/Elena  
> Tony/Pepper; past Pepper/Coulson

"You need what?"

"A list of approved caterers."

Tony frowned. "Why are you asking  _ me _ ? I have a perfectly good personal assistant. Several, actually."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Fine, never mind, Mr. 'I'm Too Important To Help My Friends.' You're not invited, anyway."

When he looked away from his work, Tony noticed Pietro in the doorway with Daisy. "What do you mean I'm not invited?" Tony asked. "You guys tying the knot or something?"

"Would that get me a list of approved caterers?" Darcy wanted to know.

"So um... my SO wants to invite her other girlfriend," Daisy was telling Pietro. "Is that okay?"

"All right with me," he replied with a shrug. "My girlfriend is bringing Natasha as well, and  _ she _ has invited a whole group of others."

Daisy winced. "Okay, but... her girlfriend is your sister. Is that going to be weird?"

"I thought Wanda was dating the purple man?" Pietro said, frowning.

Daisy shrugged.

He blinked, shook his head, and said, "I am happy for her; of course she is welcome."

"You're wonderful," Daisy told him, then stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips.

"So... not getting married," Tony observed. "If you're throwing an orgy, I am appalled."

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "At what, the alleged incest, or the lack of invitation?"

Tony considered this. "Both?"

Darcy sighed. "We're just having a get together. At first it was just going to be us," Darcy gestured at her partners, "and the other people we're seeing, but then Sam asked if he could bring his girlfriend Karen, and Sharon just assumed she could bring Steve, so—"

"You and Sharon—?" Tony interrupted.

Darcy shook her head and pointed at Pietro. "They've only been dating a few weeks, but they seem pretty happy."

"Okay, so, how many people are we looking at, here?"

"Um..." Darcy paused, presumably to tally up guests in her head. "If we're counting amicable exes, then..." She glanced over at Daisy, who held up several fingers, and Pietro, who looked down at both his hands, and then shook his head. "Thirty? Ish?"

Tony blinked at her. " _ Thirty _ ?"

"Well, like I said, we're inviting people we used to date but are still on good terms with, so Jane and Thor are coming, and they're bringing Helen, and Jemma and Fitz are gonna be there, and their new partner... or partner _ s _ , I guess, are coming, too. And Coulson."

"Coulson?" Tony repeated.

Darcy just nodded.

"All right, then..." Tony tried to collect his thoughts, but failed. "Just ask FRIDAY, she'll get you everything you need, and a place to do... whatever it is you're going to do."

"We were thinking the training room, actually. We can project a movie on the wall, put a table for the food against the back wall, and—"

"Fine," Tony interrupted, waving a hand. "FRIDAY, make sure these kids have everything they need for their poly party." 

"Sure, boss," was FRIDAY's slightly amused reply.

He pierced Darcy with a look. "Don't go overboard with the alcohol budget."

Darcy snorted. "I'd be more concerned about the candy budget. You know how Rhodey is about Red Vines."

* * *

"I just wish I could have seen his face," Rhodey said.

"Yeah, well, you got the texts afterward, I'm sure," Darcy laughed.

" _ I'm _ the one who had to calm him down," Maria said, wrapping her arm around Rhodey's waist and pulling Darcy over to give her a kiss. "I had to tell him I was the reason he hadn't found out yet."

Darcy shrugged. "Well, we're out now."

"It was a good three months of not being incessantly teased," Rhodey said dreamily.

"Darcy can make it up to you later," Hill promised him.

Rhodey lifted his eyebrows at Darcy, and she laughed again. "Okay, but go grab some food or something, because I can't flirt with you right now."

"We can sit together though, right? When the movie starts?"

"Um, sure..." Darcy said doubtfully.

"At least there are Red Vines," Maria told him.

"Darcy?" 

Darcy turned, to see Daisy and Agent May standing there, their fingers laced together. "You remember my SO."

"Agent May," Darcy said, trying not to look terrified.

"You can call me Melinda," Agent May assured her.

"I am  _ way _ too terrified of you for that, but I'm glad you make Daisy happy," Darcy said.

"She is not so terrifying," Wanda said, as she and Vision entered. "Once you get past her intimidating exterior."

The way Agent May smiled at Wanda made Darcy think that maybe what they were saying about her was true, but that didn't do much for her fear. "It's good to see you," she said instead; "Daisy got those little umbrellas to put in the drinks, just for you."

Agent May laughed and rolled her eyes, and she, Wanda and Vision headed toward the refreshments.

Daisy put her arm around Darcy's waist. "Is Lincoln here yet?"

"I haven't seen him," Daisy replied. "I think pretty much everybody from S.H.I.E.L.D. came together, but maybe the few of them who haven't been here before got caught up getting badges or something."

"Doctor Campbell is currently on his way to your location with Agents Hunter, Morse, Mackenzie, Rodriguez, Fitz, and Simmons," FRIDAY informed them helpfully.

"Piet!" Darcy called.

Their boyfriend zoomed over to them from the table where he had been talking to Jane and Helen. "Jemma and Leo are on their way," Daisy told him.

"And their Mack?" Pietro asked.

Darcy nodded.

"It will be good to meet him."

"There you are!" Daisy said, as she spotted Lincoln. She let go of Darcy to give him a hug.

"Natasha?" Darcy spotted the super spy lurking with the S.H.I.E.L.D. contingent.

"I was going to wait for Clint and Laura to get here, but it's been a while since I've seen Bobbi and Hunter," Natasha told her, as Pietro shook hands with Mack. "Thanks for having this party, Darcy. It's not that often that all five of us can get together."

"Hey, no problem," Darcy told her. She and Natasha weren't close enough that Darcy got to see flashes of emotion from her. "We should do this kind of thing more often."

Natasha smiled. "I'd like that."

Daisy moved into the room with Lincoln, asking him what had become of Coulson, and Pietro grinned at Sharon, who was pulling Steve behind her.

"Hi Nat," she said, kissing her on the cheek, then turned to bestow another on her boyfriend. "Piet."

"Uncomfortable Steve is uncomfortable," Darcy observed.

"We're never... in the same room," Steve told her, as Natasha took Sharon and Pietro to say hello to Bobbi and Hunter.

"Are you jealous?" Darcy asked.

"I don't think so," Steve said. "I've only ever been the person in the middle before; I've never been on the outside. Know what I mean?"

"Peggy and Barnes," Darcy said, nodding. "But now you're Bucky and Sharon is You and Piet is Peggy."

"Yeah, I guess I never really thought about how  _ they _ felt when we were together, just how  _ I _ felt about  _ them _ ."

"It's good to have perspective," Darcy told him.

He nodded. "It's a little weird, watching someone else kiss my girlfriend."

"Maybe  _ you _ should kiss  _ him _ ," Darcy suggested. "I don't think Piet would mind having that conversation."

Steve blushed. "Maybe later..." he said.

"Are we late?" asked a familiar voice. Darcy turned and saw the person she'd been standing at the door waiting for since before Rhodey and Hill showed up.

"Uh,  _ yes _ ," Darcy said, throwing her arms around Sam's neck.

"Cap," Sam greeted from the other side of Darcy. "This is my girlfriend, Karen Page."

"Nice to meet you, Karen," Steve said.

"You too," Karen said, a little bashfully. "Darcy, I'm sorry that Matt and Foggy couldn't come. They're... busy. With a case. But thank you for inviting me; it's great to finally meet you."

"Right, a case," Darcy said, nodding knowingly as she stepped away from Sam. "I'm glad you could come anyway, Sam never stops talking about you."

Karen nodded, her eyes on her boyfriend, and Darcy turned to look at him the same way. "This is either gonna end really well for me, or I'm going to die," Sam predicted.

"What a way to go, though," Steve consoled him.

"Okay, we're all here now!" Darcy announced, glancing across the room to see that Coulson had somehow sneaked in without her noticing. "Mostly. Eat whatever, and we'll start the movie in about half an hour!"

"What are we watching, anyway?" Daisy asked when she came over to say hello to Sam and Karen.

Darcy shrugged. "Piet was in charge; I don't ask."

* * *

Piet had chosen an old black and white movie; and lounging on couches staring up at where it was projected on the wall made the whole thing feel like a drive-in.

"Only better, because you have everyone you love around you," Pietro said, kissing Darcy's temple. "This was an amazing idea."

"Totally," Darcy agreed, looking over at the table where Natasha sat next to Clint, with his wife Laura pulled close between Bobbi and Hunter, all five of them together, laughing.

"This should be a monthly thing," Daisy said. "That way if somebody can't come, they'll know they won't miss out completely, because the next get-together is not that far away."

Rhodey, who was sitting on the other end of the couch with Hill, shushed them.

"At least  _ someone _ is watching the movie," Pietro whispered.

Movement near the door attracted Darcy's attention. "Jane is leaving? Cuddle time is over for now!"

Daisy chuckled and beckoned Lincoln over to sit with her, and Pietro wandered away to wrap himself around Sharon.

"Helen is right in the middle of a big project; she needs to get some sleep," Jane explained when Darcy intercepted them.

"This was a very fun evening, though, Darcy, thank you," Helen said.

"You're welcome; I'm glad you could come," Darcy replied. "Maybe next time we have one of these things, Thor will be around."

"It was good to meet everyone," Jane said, glancing around the room. "Kind of confusing, how we're all connected, but interesting."

"I think Piet said we're still missing a few people, actually," Darcy told her.

Helen looked surprised. "Who?"

Darcy smiled sadly. "Well, Bruce..."

"Oh," Jane said. "Yeah."

Darcy nodded. "Anyway, I'll let you guys get going. Science is important."

Helen smiled and waved, and Jane gave Darcy a kiss on the cheek before waving and exiting the room.

Darcy was just trying to decide if she wanted to go cuddle with Sam or Rhodey when she felt a hand on her arm, and turned to find Pepper standing there.

"I didn't know you were in New York!" she whispered, reaching up to give her a hug.

"Well, Tony told me about your party," Pepper confessed. "And I also heard about it from Coulson."

"Ms. Potts," came a quiet voice.

Darcy rolled her eyes, but smiled as Coulson appeared out of nowhere next to them.

"Director Coulson," Pepper replied. "Thank you for the invitation. Tony was going to show up anyway, so I thought I'd at least give him an in, even if he doesn't know it. I'm sure he'll be along in a few minutes."

"I'll warn Rhodey," Darcy said, eyeing Coulson. He eyed her back, so she grabbed a handful of Red Vines and went to whisper the imminent arrival of her boyfriend's best friend.

It didn't take long.

"Have no fear; the party is here!"

Rhodey shushed him, but it didn't make any difference.

"Is that a cooler of Pabst? I said 'go easy on the alcohol budget,' not 'don't spend any money on alcohol.'"

Darcy sighed. "Piet likes it."

Her boyfriend zipped over to retrieve several.

"So does Clint."

Tony blinked, flabbergasted. "To each their own," he decided.

"Who invited  _ you _ ?" Natasha teased, as she arrived at the refreshments table to get more dip and pita chips.

"Hey, I  _ own _ the place," Tony reminded her.

Natasha looked to Darcy. "He's with Pepper, who dated Coulson," Darcy provided.

"Wait, what?" Tony said, glancing over to where Pepper was talking with Coulson, Mack, and Elena.

"They went out once, right after the Stane thing. Decided to be friends."

"That's..." Tony began, but trailed off and wandered toward Pepper.

"Should keep him away from Rhodey and Hill for a few minutes, at least," Natasha observed, winking at Darcy.

"I  _ am _ the best," Darcy agreed.

"Sharon is having a good time," Natasha told her, tilting her chin in the direction of her girlfriend, who was talking to Sam and Karen.

"I'm glad," Darcy said. "I think everybody we anticipated is here, though; I'm good on unexpected arrivals for the night."

"Are you out of popcorn already?" someone asked.

Darcy blinked at Nick Fury, who had definitely not been there a second ago. "Do they teach you that ninja stuff in S.H.I.E.L.D. director school, or something?" she asked him.

Nick merely smiled.

"Now, wait a minute!" Tony shouted from the other side of the room. "What is  _ he _ doing here?!"

Fury calmly walked over to their table. "I was invited," he informed the baffled billionaire. Then he kissed Jemma.

* * *

Darcy sat on one side of Daisy with Pietro on the other after everything was over.

Vision had floated away, giving Wanda and Agent May a chance to have a quiet walk alone.

Sam took Karen back to Hell's Kitchen, where Matt and Foggy were waiting for her.

Steve showed Sharon back to his room to have her all to himself.

Clint and Laura, Natasha, Bobbi, and Lance had headed off for a long-anticipated vacation together.

Mack and Elena left on his motorcycle.

Fury whisked Jemma off on a mysterious getaway.

Fitz went with Tony to the lab, both of them talking at once about science things.

"Somebody else is hosting next time," Daisy decided.

"We should make Nat and Sharon do it," Darcy said.

"Your Lincoln is waiting for you," Pietro told Daisy, as he noticed the other man standing by the door.

"Yeah, I should probably..." Daisy said, sighing and sitting forward on the couch.

"I love you," Darcy told her. "Thanks for tonight."

"You too," Daisy replied, and leaned over to kiss her. She gave Piet one, too, then headed straight for Lincoln.

"Speaking of Sharon..." Darcy said, flopping over onto the newly vacated spot on the couch to put her head in Pietro's lap. "You should look into that."

"Into what?" he wanted to know.

Darcy raised both her eyebrows. "Steve," she told him.

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as well.

"I'm just saying... it could be a thing," she said.

"What about _your_ thing?" he asked.

"What thing?"

He answered by glancing over at the table where Pepper and Coulson still sat chatting with Rhodey and Hill.

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"Coulson," Pietro elaborated. "He is here, but why?"

Darcy sighed. "We were together for a little while. He took me out to make up for stealing my iPod. The last time I saw him was when he came to escort me and Jane to Tromso. And then the whole death thing, and..."

"You and he have not spoken about it?"

"Not really. And it's okay. I mean, I have you and Daisy now, and Rhodey and Hill. And Sam. I'm good."

Pietro brushed her hair away from her forehead. "But is he?"

Darcy sat up and looked over at the table, and Coulson looked back at her.

"I'm just saying," Pietro echoed, "Maybe you should look into that."

Darcy considered the way Phil was looking at her. "Maybe I should."

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/149555315063/everyone-is-poly-because-avengers)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
